


First Trimester

by alrangerz



Series: The Paquette-Blasey Family Life [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Eventual Smut, F/F, Lesbian Character, Married Couple, Married Life, Parenthood, Police Officer Wraith, Pregnancy, Trans Female Character, Trans Wraith, last chapter is explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz
Summary: Natalie always heard the stories, but now she gets to experience everything herself.OrA collection of drabbles following Starting A Family.
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: The Paquette-Blasey Family Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597891
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	1. Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Ratings will vary depending on the drabble be sure to keep an eye out for it!
> 
> Whole fic is rated M as average rating, but last chapter is explicit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s rating is G for General Audiences!
> 
> Renee comes home only to find out that her wife’s cravings have started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattson may be a bit OOC here and that’s on me for trying to make it cute.
> 
> Also see end notes for current week of the pregnancy!

It was late in the night when Renee returned home from work. She unlocked the front door and tiptoed into the dark house. It was completely silent, which was a good sign since it was almost three in the morning. She took off her jacket and hung it up on the coat rack near the front door. Her boots were the next article off her body before she picked them up and headed down the hall to put them away in the closet. Upon entering her bedroom, she noticed Natalie sitting on the edge of the bed.

The blonde looked up when she heard the bedroom door open, a tired smile growing on her face. “Welcome home.”

“Thank you. Hey, it’s late, why are you up? Is everything okay?” She set her boots in the closet and noticed one of the boxes that sat in there overnight was gone, so she looked back at Natalie and noticed the box of snacks that her wife had been hiding behind her back. “Have you even slept?”

Natalie shook her head and held out her arms. It was a silent gesture that she wanted to be held, or at least hugged. “I couldn’t. I missed you too much.” This wasn’t an unusual occurrence, especially on nights that Renee had to finish up a case after midnight. What was unusual was the pout she was currently receiving from her wife. She didn’t normally pout.

“Hold on, let me change out of my uniform. We can cuddle when I’m done.”

A huff could be heard from behind her, and she ignored it in favor of unbuttoning her uniform top and unbuckling her duty belt to put it away. When she finished taking off her clothes, she opted to just put on a t-shirt and sleep in just that and a pair of panties. “Alright, let’s get ready for bed.” She climbed onto the bed and sat with her back against the headboard. “How many did you eat, and don’t lie to me, because I count these daily.”

Natalie rolled her eyes and took the lid off of the box for Renee. “Four packets of Nutter Butters.”

Renee looked into the snack box and sure enough the package of Nutter Butters was opened and the four empty packets were placed inside neatly. “Nat-“

“Look, I’m sorry. I’ve been having more of an appetite, and I’ve been craving peanut butter.” She stared at her lap and scratched at her shorts. “Please don't be upset with me…” The tone of her voice wavered which prompted Renee to look up at her. She noticed the way her wife’s bottom lip jutted out just the slightest bit and the slight tinge of red on her cheeks.

It took her a moment before she realized Natalie was about to cry. She leaned forward and wiped away the one tear that had fallen down her face. “Hey, why are you crying? What’s wrong?”

Natalie shook her head and pressed her hands to her face as she began to sob. She tried her best to speak while crying, but none of her words were coming out in English, so she waited until her tears stopped flowing and waited for her chest to stop feeling tight. A few deep breaths afterwards finally allowed her to calm down enough to speak. “Nothing is wrong…I think my emotions…are just, shit, just a little…on a high right now.” The hands on her face stayed there and she was grateful for the comfort her wife was giving her.

“Oh, the mood swings and cravings,” Renee mumbled to herself, yet it was still loud enough for Natalie to hear her. “Yeah, I have no idea why I’m craving peanut butter, but I feel like it could be worse.”

“Yeah, you’re right. So, are you okay now? Don’t want my beautiful spouse to go to bed with a frown. I mean, I can think of a few ways to make you feel better.” Renee’s tone was playful and she smiled when she felt a soft slap on her arm followed by a soft kiss to her cheek.

“Not tonight. It’s late, we need sleep, and we can sleep in since it’s the weekend.” Natalie removed herself from her wife’s lap and got up to put the snack box back in the closet before she climbed back into bed and got comfortable under the covers. She felt an arm drape over her waist and pull her against a warm body, and that alone was comforting enough to fall asleep quickly, but not before she could respond to her wife.

“Goodnight, Nat. I love you.”

“ _ Je t'aime aussi. _ ”

* * *

Renee’s morning started the same way it had for the past few weeks. She was awoken by the sudden movement of Natalie leaving the bed to rush to the bathroom and deal with her morning sickness. When the older woman looked at the clock on the nightstand and groaned when she saw that it was only ten in the morning. She pulled herself out of bed and walked to the kitchen to get a bottle of water from the fridge and a rag from the closet in the hallway.

Upon entering the bathroom, she saw Natalie flush the toilet and stand slowly. She handed her the water and put the rag under running cold water. After wringing it out, she pulled Natalie forward and gently wiped and dabbed at her forehead and cheeks. “You okay?”

“Mhm. I’m sorry I keep waking you. I can take the guest room until it passes.”

Renee rolled her eyes and took the bottle from her wife when she finished it. “Nonsense. I told you that I’d be with you through it all. If that means waking up early to make sure you’re fine, I’m willing to go through it. For you and for our baby. Now, what do you want for breakfast?”

Natalie sighed when she felt fingers running through her already messy hair. “Just  _ une omelette au fromage. _ ”

“I understood omelette,” Renee started with a small grin. “And based on your favorite breakfast combos, I’d say...cheese?”

“ _ Oui. _ ”

“Anything else?”

A hum came from the taller woman before she opened her eyes and gave Renee a sheepish look. “Maybe some peanut butter on toast, hehe?”

“I’ll see if we have any, if not I’ll have to go buy some. Just let me finish washing up and I’ll start cooking.” She pressed a kiss to Natalie’s forehead before she grabbed the toothpaste and her toothbrush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week 8 of the pregnancy completed.


	2. Ultrasounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie goes to her first prenatal appointment and gets more information, maybe information that would change them for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated G for General Audiences!
> 
> I'm keeping these short because they are drabbles, and I'm hoping most of my information is correct because I've done so much research and honestly I could become an OBGYN at this time. Lmao real talk though, I hope you guys enjoy this one.

Natalie waited outside of the Apex Industries building, admiring the blue skies and sunlight. It was a pretty good day at work and now that she was off, she made sure her wife picked her up on time to avoid being late to their scheduled appointment.

She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous. It would be her first prenatal visit and she’s looked into what will be going on, just to prepare herself. It’d be just a regular check-up. She had already peed like she was asked and she was on her second bottle of water.

“Excuse me. I’m looking for my wife. She’s about this tall, short blonde hair, very beautiful ocean blue eyes. Have you seen her around?”

The young engineer bent forward to peer at the driver in the two-door vehicle. She was met with her wife’s million-dollar smile and a wink. “Hey, Nat. Sorry, I’m a little late. One of my final reports ended up being longer than necessary.” Renee had gotten out of the car to open the passenger door for the younger woman. As long as they’ve been together, it was something she always did for her wife, and she’d never grown tired of it, despite Natalie’s words that she didn’t have to do so every time.

“It is okay,  _ mon amour. _ How was your day today? Catch any bad guys?” Natalie pulled on her seatbelt and leaned over to give Renee a quick kiss when the older woman got back in the car. It seemed that Renee wanted it to be more than just a quick kiss for she placed her hand on the back of Natalie’s neck and pulled her into a deeper kiss. When they pulled away Natalie looked a little dazed, making Renee chuckle quietly. “Glad to know I still have that effect on you.”

“I don’t think you ever won’t have that effect on me. And work was alright. Nothing too interesting, just a few speeding tickets and a red light. Alright the dumb ones I catch too. How about you?"

Natalie shrugged and leaned back in her seat. "It was pretty okay. We're about to start another project, but Alexander said I'd have to sit out if it ends up being a several month project."

"You told him?"

"I had to, plus he got mad that I kept stealing his peanut butter crackers." She looked over at her wife and noticed to expression etched on her features. "What? I got hungry..."

"What are we ever going to do with you, my love?" She smiled and laughed to herself as she put on some music to sing to on their way to the hospital.

* * *

Natalie took in a deep breath as she sat on the exam bed, or table as some called it. She fiddled with the metal of her arm as she nervously waited for the sonographer to come to the room. Her doctor had already explained what would be going on during the ultrasound and she couldn’t wait.

“Hey, what’s got you nervous?”

What? How did she know-

“You only mess with your arm when you’re super nervous. What’s on your mind?” Renee had moved to stand in front of Natalie and held out her hands to the blonde. “High fives?” She received both high fives. “Now, what’s up?”

“I just…What if something is wrong? What if they find something that needs constant attention. What if…”

“Natalie, calm down. Our baby is going to be fine, you’re going to be fine. Nothing is going to come up, our baby is going to be healthy, before you know it we’ll be holding a little us.” The older woman pulled Natalie into a hug and gently rubbed her back to comfort her.

A knock on the room door brought their attention away from one another and to the man who walked in. “Hi guys! I’m Dr. Gibraltar. I will be performing your ultrasound. Now, which one of you is Natalie?” The man was a foot taller than both women, and he wasn’t a small guy, but his gentle smile just made him seem soft.

Renee moved away from Natalie who had raised her hand to answer his question. He gave her a big smile and shook both women’s hands before taking his seat, and getting all of the equipment set up. “Alright, Natalie. Go ahead and lie back for me.” He took a white sheet and placed it over the young woman’s lap before asking her to pull up her shirt and to roll down the hem of her pants. “So, how’s everything been going? Smooth sailing thus far?”

“ _ Oui _ . No problems, I just wish I didn’t have such a problem with the morning sickness so much.”

The man laughed quietly and shook his head. “I feel ya on that one. A lot of expecting parents come by and say that exact thing if there aren’t any other problems.” Gibraltar stood from his seat after getting the machine ready and put on his gloves. “Alright, I’m gonna apply some jelly. It’ll feel cool then we’ll get started.”

He did as he said he would and squirted the light blue gel onto Natalie’s lower abdomen before taking the ultrasound probe and lightly placing it on the gel. He moved it around until he began to see an image on the screen.

Renee was holding her wife’s hand as they both watched the screen intently. It was difficult to make anything out until Gibraltar began pointing things out.

“Okay, there we go. See that head right here,” he asked as he pointed to the screen, showing the mothers the head of the baby. “Then we go down and...oh, hold on a second.” He paused his movements and squinted at the screen for a moment, which made the two women a bit nervous.

“Is everything okay,” Renee asked.

“Oh yeah. Everything is perfect. Looks like you guys are having twins. Explains the severe nausea. The more babies you have the worse it is.” He shook his head and glanced back at Natalie to see her expression. There was a loving expression on her face as well as a few tears threatening to fall. When he looked back at Renee, her expression was similar, but her tears had already fallen.

“Renee, I can't believe it. We’re having two.”

“Yeah I can’t believe it either, Nat. Wow, look at them.”

Gibraltar loved moments like these; seeing the parents get emotional over seeing their child for the very first time. He always knew there were different reasons each person teared up, but it was still amazing either way.

“Alright,” he started. “Let’s have a look here. There. You can see their heartbeats.”

Sure enough. When he kept the probe still, the tiny beating hearts could be seen as clear as day. “Congratulations, ma’ams. You two will be great parents, I just know it.”

They spent a few more minutes watching the monitor as Gibraltar made notes here and there. “Would you like to know the babies’ genders now or wait until later?”

Natalie looked up at Renee, silently asking what she wanted to do. “I’d like to, but it’s up to you, babe.”

Gibraltar looked at Natalie, patiently waiting for her answer.

“Okay, go ahead.”

He nodded and moved the transducer around until he got a better look at the babies. “Okay, so looks like we have...a boy and a girl. You can tell the difference between them right here.” Once again he showed them what exactly he was looking at on the monitor.

“Alrighty, everything else looks good. Expected due date is December around the fourteenth. Keep in mind this is an estimate as far as the days go, but month is a definite, so just be on standby during that time. Other than that, we are all set!” Gibraltar wiped down Natalie’s belly and pulled her shirt back down before taking the sheet off of her legs. “Stay put, I’ll be right back with a few things and when we discuss those, you two will be all set.” He nodded towards them and left the room almost immediately.

Renee wiped her face and leaned down to give Natalie a kiss. She pulled away and gave the younger woman a big smile. “I’m so happy right now. Gosh, I don’t even know where to begin.”

“That’s fine, Renee. We’ll take this one day at a time. Right now, we wait until they tell us what to do next.”

“Well, maybe we can start looking for baby names,” Renee asked sheepishly.

“I’ll think about that one. Maybe we can wait a little bit. Another few weeks wouldn’t hurt.”

“Okay, sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week 9 of pregnancy is done!


	3. Baby Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovely mothers decide on names for their babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated G for General Audiences!
> 
> It's really short and the next one is gonna make up for it though ;) Trust me.

A sigh could be heard from the dining area of the home. Renee and Natalie were sitting across from one another at the dining table, both with small sheets of paper in front of them. Natalie thought it’d be good for them to go ahead and start thinking of names. So far, neither has come up with any good ones, or any that the other liked.

“What are your thoughts on Cole?” Natalie pulled her paper closer to her and grimaced at the sound of the name coming from her. “Nevermind. What else do you have?”

A hum sounded from the other side of the table. “How about Zack?”

“Too simple. Wait, what about Zachary?”

Renee looked up at Natalie and nodded slowly. “Actually, that’s not bad. You don’t hear Zachary every day. We’ll go with it.” She stood from her chair and write something on the dry erase board that was hanging near the kitchen’s entrance. She returned to her chair and looked back at her paper.

“Okay, we have our son’s name. What about our daughter?”

“What about Aiden?”

“We are not naming our daughter Aiden.”

“Aiden can be a girl’s name too.”

“Well I don’t particularly like the name in general.”

Renee looked down once more and noticed that she had scratched out seven names, and she still had five more.

“I think Sammy is cute, _ non _?”

“Sorry babe, but that’s a no from me.”

Natalie rubbed her face and shifted in her seat to sit with her legs crossed her under her. It’d become one of the more comfortable ways to sit especially since she had acquired quite the baby bump. Now she had to push her chair out further from the table to sit comfortably. She hummed a tune to herself as she continued thinking of names.

“Babe, what is the name of the song you’re singing? It sounds familiar.”

“Sweet Caroline?”

Renee bit her lip to fight the smile that was threatening to grow on her face. “Zachary and Caroline.”

Natalie stared at her wife for a few seconds before she smiled and nodded in agreement. “Zachary and Caroline.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week 11 is completed.


	4. Hormones & Sexy Time (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee comes home to a lovely surprise, and Natalie could only blame it on her hormones, but leave it to something small to ruin the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated E for explicit! Anyone under 18 is advised to not read!
> 
> Tags: Sex Toys, Fingering, Orgasms, Vouyerism(?), Mutual Masturbation
> 
> I enjoyed writing this chapter, and I've been itching to write it since Starting A Family. Hope y'all enjoy it ;)

It was a little early when Renee returned home; maybe a little past two, maybe almost three. Either way, when she entered the house, it was quiet. She looked around the living room and noticed that her wife wasn’t there.  _ Maybe the room? _

She set her bag down near the couch and walked towards the hall, slowing her steps when she heard a noise. She waited a moment, listening for that sound again, and began feeling anxious when she heard it again. It was a noise she was all too familiar with: a moan from her wife.  _ No, there shouldn’t be anyone here. Maybe I’m hearing things… _

“ _ Oh yes, please...I’m so close!” _

That statement alone made Renee clench her jaw, and she prayed to whatever god was out there that she wouldn’t find another woman in their bed. The bed that was squeaking quite a bit from what she could hear as she ventured closer to the door that was halfway open. Yes, it’d been a few weeks since they hadn’t had sex, and that was mainly on Renee; work had her busy, and by the time she came home, she didn’t want to do much more than sleep. But if her wife used that as an excuse to sleep with another, she wouldn’t know what to do.

Renee took out the gun from her duty belt, deciding to keep the safety on, and quietly nudged the door open only to see something she didn’t expect.

It was Natalie holding onto the headboard as she rode one of her toys. From where Renee was standing, she could see how hard her partner was gripping the bed frame, and judging by the flush of her skin, and the glistening of the toy, she had been at this for a bit of time. The raven haired woman holstered her weapon and silently made her way to a chair they kept in the corner of the room. She carefully unbuckled her duty belt and set it on the floor next to the chair before taking her seat. Moans and expletives filled the room as Natalie slowed her movements to switch her position; she was now settled on her hands and knees, a perfect view for Renee, who was now slouched in the chair, pants and underwear past her knees.

_ “Fuck,” _ Natalie moaned as she pushed the vibrator back inside of her slowly. A choked gasp left her when it filled her completely, and she kept it there in favor of rubbing her clit slowly. The sound that left her caused Renee to let out a quiet moan as she wrapped her fingers around her own.

It was rare for her to even touch herself, but something about seeing Natalie in such a state made her want to. So, here she was, one leg over the arm of the chair, the other propped up on the edge of it, and her fingers ghosting over her hole. She looked back to Natalie and noticed her grip on the pillows and the increasing pitch of her moans. She was going to cum.

Renee sucked on her middle finger for a good moment before she reached back down and gently pressed it inside of herself. She grit her teeth as a spark of pleasure ran up her spine, and it happened the exact moment Natalie cried out her name and came with the vibrator still inside of her.

The older woman was trying her best to stay quiet as she fingered herself, waiting until Natalie had come down from her high to finally let out a sound. A moan or two slipped past her lips. She couldn’t stay silent any longer.

“Fuck, this feels so good…”

Natalie gasped when she heard the voice, sitting up and whipping her head in the direction it came from, only to see her wife knuckle deep inside of herself, and fingers stroking herself in time with her thrusts. Her uniform top was unbuttoned and her bra was pushed up over her breasts.

The blonde slowly and moved to sit on the edge of the bed and watch her wife’s expressions. They were always beautiful in her opinion, especially when she came. There was the slight twitch in her brow as it furrowed deeply, the unfocused look on her face as she pressed against her most sensitive spots, and the way she bit her lip to keep as quiet as possible. She watched Renee’s eyes close as her body tensed. A sharp gasp was the only sound in the room followed by a whisper of Natalie’s name. She was cumming, and her orgasm hit her hard.

“ _ Mon dieu, mon amour. _ You are so beautiful, so gorgeous when you cum for me.”   
  
“Fuck, Nat…” Renee mewled as she removed her finger from herself and dropped her leg back onto the floor. She opened her eyes and saw the sly grin on her wife’s face. “Why...are you looking at me like that?”

The blonde shook her head and ran a hand through her hair. “I was just imagining you underneath me, begging me to make you cum.”

“Would it be crazy if I said I was thinking the same thing?”

Natalie’s face turned red. “It’s not crazy. I mean we haven’t really had a moment to ourselves, and last time we were intimate you were talking about how much you enjoyed me fucking you. Let’s just say I enjoyed it just as much.” Her response was followed by her leaning back on the bed and spreading her legs for the woman before her. “If you be a good girl and make me cum, I’ll make it worth your while.”

The older woman nodded slowly and took off her clothes before getting up and climbing onto the bed. “If I remember correctly, it’s not all that good to stay on your back. I, uh, actually want you to ride my face.”

“ _ Quoi? _ ”

“You heard me. Get up here.”

Natalie was about to move until she felt the need to pee overcome her, and she needed to go now.

“Change of plans, babe. I need to pee really bad.” She climbed off of the bed and ran to the bathroom, leaving Renee on the bed who just laid there staring at the ceiling. She sighed and rolled over to groan into the pillow. Being a parent was going to kill her. Maybe they’d get another go later that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First trimester completed!
> 
> Stick around for the next series in the collection! The Second Trimester!


End file.
